1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a display device for realizing a stereoscopic image by using a light transmission/block module of the liquid crystal barrier type and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, three dimensional (“3D”) displays supply different views to the left and right eyes of a user such that the user can have the depth and 3D perception of the viewing images. The 3D displays may be classified into stereoscopic displays for which the user should wear viewing aids, such as polarizing glasses, and autostereoscopic displays with which the user can see a desired 3D image without wearing such viewing aids.
A common autostereoscopic display utilizes an optical split element (or optical separation element), such as a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier, to spatially separate the left eye image and the right eye image displayed at the image display unit in the directions of the left and right eyes of the user, respectively.
In order to meet the needs of consumers, a display portion of monitors or mobile phones is not fixed to be a landscape type which is longer in the horizontal direction or a portrait type which is longer in the vertical direction, but can be used as either type in accordance with the selection by the user. The change of the display pattern can be achieved by mechanically rotating a display portion by 90 degrees with respect to the body of the electronic device.
In accordance with the current trend in the development of the electronic devices, if such a stereoscopic image display device could supply stereoscopic images corresponding to each pattern of the display portion, it can provide much higher satisfaction of use to users. However, stereoscopic image display devices which have been developed until now could supply three dimensional images only as either the landscape type or the portrait type, but not both, because of the limitation of the optical split element.
Accordingly, although users want to see an image realized on a display portion as two or three dimensional image at various patterns of a display portion through one electronic device, such a stereoscopic image display device has not yet been provided, and thus, it is desirable to provide such a device.